


it's not easy being green

by natattack1235



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Church of Thud, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Frogs, I wrote this during math, Kermit falls in love, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, References to Shakespeare, Sad Ending, This was supposed to be a joke, all hail Thud, allusion to Romeo and Juliet, but here we are, caught on camera, dnd lore, oops he's dead, putting chemicals in the water that turn the friggin frogs gay, this is all based on a hunger games simulator, various movie quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natattack1235/pseuds/natattack1235
Summary: two frogs, one heart
Relationships: Fozzie Bear/Kermit the Frog, Kermit the Frog & Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog/Original Male Character, Kermit the frog/Thud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	it's not easy being green

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a hunger games simulator that my friend did.
> 
> uwu, enjoy

idk I'm working on it they thuddled

**Author's Note:**

> ok so here's how it went:  
> basically my friend put a ton of people and suggestions from an Instagram questionnaire and a couple of the characters were Kermit and Thud, who cuddled on the second night.
> 
> Thud is the cult god of the Church of Thud, from a D&D campaign that my friend started. Thud is a frog with more power than you can possibly imagine.
> 
> so, here we are, Kermit and Thud, or Kerd, as I like to say. they're both gay and both frogs so why the hell not.
> 
> p.s. a lot of the characters are friends/memes/etc that my buddy put in the simulator


End file.
